This invention relates to dental techniques and equipment.
In one class of dental technique, a retraction tool is used to retract the gingival tissue. A source of illumination, air and water are used to provide better visibility for planing and scaling accretions from the root surface such as by an ultrasonic scaling device. The gingival tissue is generally cut and retracted after certain preliminary procedures such as the application of a local anesthesia and the like.
In prior art devices used in this class of dental technique, separate devices are used for retractors, light sources, air sources and water sources, thus requiring a second person to hold and use one of the devices.
Such techniques have several disadvantages, such as: (1) it requires more than one person to perform the technnique on a patient; (2) it results in a significant amount of root accretions being left behind; (3) the root debridement takes a considerable amount of time and the results are not predictable because of the limited visual and mechanical access; (4) there is much soft tissue trauma and bone exposure trauma because the number and size of instruments involved require the reflection of an extensive mucoperiosteal flap for access; (5) there is much post-operative discomfort; (6) sutures must be used; (7) there must be post-operative visits to examine the gingival tissues and remove stitches and the like; (8) the soft tissue adapts poorly to the root; and (9) under some commonplace circumstances further surgical procedures are required.